Phantom God Spirit Cliff
Within the Fallen God Mountain Range, one can find this Phantom God Spirit Cliff that seemed mystical and strange. Atop this cliff, there were countless shrine platforms. The legends said that if one could gain enlightenment on these shrine platforms then one could obtain a golden page. Enlightenment Shrine Platforms These platforms are the true testing grounds of the creators of the Sacred Scripture. Here martial artists try to comprehend the principles in-order to attain the highest reward, a golden page. The shrine platforms have soul sea marks carved into them. The more enlightenment you can grasp, the more soul sea marks light up. If you can light them all up then that is the sign that you have successfully gained enlightenment. However, these are only legends. Only in ancient times were there people able to succeed. To grasp the principles atop the shrine platform was an extremely long process. It wasn’t something that one could complete in 100-200 days. There were even people who stayed for 10 or more years at a time. To grasp the principles of the shrine platforms of the Fallen God Mountain Range was an incredibly arduous task. Since ancient times, countless spiritas martial artists had attempted to gain enlightenment here, but all of them had been defeated one after another. This included even young True Divinities! Life Laws In the first part of the smelting trial, one would try to comprehend the mysteries of the shrine platform, or rather the intricacies of life laws. During the trial, the difficulty becomes increasingly difficult and one would experience some narrow winding path. There was nothing but haze. One couldn’t make out his surroundings nor where they needed to go. Within this misty haze, a martial artist would become like a lonely boat in a pitch black sea, helpless and lost, floating quietly in the world. If one couldn’t escape from this strange maze, then the following comprehensions would be increasingly difficult. One would occasionally experience these difficulties. This is what one would experience after reaching the fifth sea soul mark. In the trial, it could be said that the fifth sea soul mark was the final stretch in comprehending the Concept of Life and afterwards was the Concept of Death. The fifth soul sea mark was like an endless moat that blocked the way, an obstacle that would never be able to surmount. These parts are what some people suspected to have been made purposely in hindering martial artists, that the rules of the world had already been blocked here. No one should be able to obtain any results. Mysterious Woman In first part of the enlightenment process, one would find a beautiful woman drawing images using her fingers in the seemingly infinite space. She seemed to be deep in thought. Her endlessly long hair hung down like the curtain of night, concealing her appearance, making it impossible for anyone to see her. This woman was exuded the endless years, as if she existed since time immemorial. Not only was she a peerless character, but her drawings were also not ordinary. These images were Laws that explain the all encompassing Great Dao. The mysterious woman lightly stepped about like a celestial goddess. She sat down on a blue stone, every movement and every action she took filled with the aura and rhythm of the Laws. Trivia * Every person produced different phenomena as they tried to grasp the principles on the shrine platforms. This was because every martial artist comprehended different Laws on the shrine platforms. No martial artist could comprehend the complete Laws of the Holy Scripture, but only a tiny part of them. According to the difficulty of this part of the Laws, as well as different levels of comprehensions, various phenomena could occur that differentiated the strong and the weak. Category:Akashic Dream Universe